


perihal berharap

by moonflares



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Epistolary, M/M, Missing someone, Poetry, Yeonbin, griefing, yeonjun is nowhere to be found while soobin still wishing to meet him once again
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflares/pseuds/moonflares
Summary: Sebab di kala Yeonjun tak akan pernah kembali, yang dapat Soobin lakukan hanyalah berharap.—a yeonbin epistolary.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	perihal berharap

  
tw // kissing, griefing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saya ingin selalu mengingat anda."   
  
Itu yang kamu katakan pada saya tiga minggu dua hari yang lalu, pada bulan Januari yang beku. Saya separuh menggigil, namun lebih banyak terkesiap dan tak percaya. Menelisik jernih kolam netra anda yang redup.    
  
Saya harus sedikit menunduk ketika menatap kamu. Namun anda tak pernah menyukainya. Katamu, saya hanya lebih tinggi lima sentimeter dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat dibanggakan. Kamu tak ingin dipandang dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan sikap mengasihani.   
  
"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" saya bertanya. Penuh kebimbangan dan mengambang.   
  
Kamu tak membalas. Alih-alih menjawab, kamu bungkam dan memandang sekeliling. Menelusuri putih. Salju menumpuk dan mengenggelamkan satu sama lain. Tidak hangat dan sangat pucat. Mungkin seharusnya saya tahu, bahwa saat kamu terdiam itu, kamu tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup di dalam ingatan saya. Kamu tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya, hanya mempermainkan saya dengan kata-kata.   
  
Kamu menoleh pada saya. Seolah mengirim jawaban, kamu meraih tengkuk saya dan mengecap bibir saya. Dalam dan lamat. Mungkin kamu tidak, Yeonjun, tapi saya selalu merasakan kembang api dan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu ketika kamu mencium saya.   
Seakan kita telah mengarungi seumur hidup kita bersama-sama. Dan saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan atas jiwa dan kehangatan anda.    
  
Betapa lembut bibirmu menyentuh saya dan bagaimana kamu menahan tangan saya, seolah memohon saya tak pergi kemanapun. Saya hanya memejamkan matanya dengan gurat merah pada pipi. Sebagaimana kamu ingin diingat oleh saya, saya berusaha mewujudkan keinginan kamu. Saya ingin mengabadikan ciumanmu, cara tanganmu mencekal tengkuk saya, melukis bagaimana cara bibirmu bergerak di atas bibir saya, bagaimana napasmu yang sedikit memburu menerpa kulit saya, saya pun ingin mengingatnya. Seperti yang kamu katakan. Seperti yang kamu harapkan.   
  
Kalau saja saya tahu, Yeonjun, kamu tak berharap saya berada di sisi kamu. Kamu tak sedang menahan saya untuk tak pergi. Kamu memasung saya pada suatu tempat di masa lampau, kemudian kamu yang lenyap.   
  
Barangkali, saya telah salah menafsirkan.  
  
  
Saya pikir, anda sungguh mencoba mengingat saya setiap saat. Bagaimana anda selalu menelisik baik-baik tempat yang kita datangi. Mulai dari toko buku tua, kedai kopi sederhana, koridor mansion organisasi anda, dan banyak lagi tempat lainnya yang kita datangi. Anda akan menyelusuri tempat-tempat itu dengan mata anda. Kemudian mencium saya.   
  
Saya berpikir, kamu mungkin mencoba mencintai saya dengan cara terbaik dan terindah. Kamu menjelajahi kota ini bersama saya. Kemudian kamu akan mencium saya, dalam dan penuh perasaan, di setiap penjuru kota ini. Saya amat menyukainya. Saya selalu berterima kasih atas setiap ciuman yang anda berikan pada saya. Anda ingin membuat setiap sudut kota ini menyimpan kenangan tentang anda di benak saya. Sehingga kemanapun saya pergi, saya akan mengingat anda, Yeonjun. Tentang ciuman dan pelukan anda yang hangat. Dada saya akan selalu penuh dengan peluru rindu yang tak kunjung sembuh.    
  
Sekarang, saya kerap berpikir, bagaimana kenangan-kenangan indah itu dapat berbalik menyerang saya sekarang? Bagaimana bisa keindahan saat itu kini menghantam saya dengan nostalgia paling menyakitkan? Setiap penjuru kota ini menyimpan anda dan seolah membiarkan saya untuk ambruk pada elegi kemanapun saya pergi. Sejauh apapun saya melangkah di kota ini, anda akan selalu melekat dalam pikiran saya, dalam setiap napas saya. Terselip dalam denyut nadi saya. Menghantui.  
  
Itu sangat menghancurkan saya. Kita dulu adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Pemilik semesta yang menghabiskan malam untuk berciuman dan merengkuh. Namun sekarang, kita tidak. Anda dan saya bukanlah lagi dua orang yang berkuasa atas semesta kita berdua. Kamu pergi. Meninggalkan saya dan runtuhan dunia kita dulunya.   
  
Saya ingin membenci anda. Saya ingin melupakan anda. Saya ingin anda tidak mencintai saya dengan seluar biasa itu dulunya. Saya harap, saya tidak jatuh cinta sedalam ini pada anda.    
  
Saya hanya selalu bisa berharap. Membiarkan awang-awang melayang dan doa-doa mengambang, tanpa pernah dijawab. Saya hanya bisa tertinggal di kota ini, sedangkan anda? Anda bahkan tak lagi berada di kota ini. Anda mungkin tak lagi mengingat siapa saya dan nama saya. Mungkin bagi anda setiap ciuman itu bukanlah hal yang berarti. Di sini, hanya saya yang menunggu dan menderita bagai punguk merindukan bulan.   
  
Saya hanya bisa berharap, Yeonjun. Saya hanya hebat dalam melakukan hal itu. Satu lagi hal yang saya pandai lakukan adalah menunggu. Saya ini bodoh dan inferior, tolong jangan kecewa pada saya. Hal-hal seperti ini memang tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Saya tahu. Tapi sayangnya usaha maksimal saya hanya pada hal-hal seperti ini.   
  
Saya hanya bisa berharap, Yeonjun. Saya hanya bisa berharap kamu merindukan saya sebanyak saya merindukan kamu. Saya ingin kamu menginginkan saya sedalam bagaimana saya berharap kamu mendekap saya saat ini. Saya berangan-angan untuk memiliki kamu sepenuhnya.    
  
Saya berharap kamu kembali, Yeonjun. Saya berharap kamu bersedia kembali untuk mencium dan memeluk saya, sekali lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and feedbacks are much appreciated.


End file.
